First Charter of United Sovereign Nations
The text of the First Charter of the United Sovereign Nations. The Constitution of the United Sovereign Nations I. Preamble We, the founding brothers of the United Sovereign Nations, hereby draft this charter to provide a constant and secure alliance for the membership, quality and freely elected leadership, and a strong and growing member base. II. Executive Branch A. Admin Council The Admin Council is the ultimate governing body of the United Sovereign Nations. The Admin Council is elected once every 2 months by a simple majority process. The Council shall always be comprised of three members who shall use a majority process to settle on matters. Council rulings can be overturned by the Senate through a 2/3 majority. B. High Council The High Council is comprised of the Ministers and Security General. This council shall decide on action courses for high-profile cases and events of the alliance, and deal with policy-changing moves and ideals. C. Ministers The Citizen Ministers represent different aspects of the alliance, each representing his or her own branch as leader and High Council representative. Ministers are elected into office once every one month, and cannot achieve such position any other way. The minister positions are Minister of Financial Affairs, Minister of the Interior, Minister of Foreign Relations, and Minister of Recruiting. *1. Minister of Financial Affairs The Minister of Financial Affairs is responsible for all tasks and events regarding money matters in the alliance. He shall regulate alliance banks, oversee aid trees, and look out for the upkeep of member financial states. *2. Minister of the Interior The Minister of the Interior is responsible for internal affairs of the alliance membership. He shall make sure members are informed by releasing information onto the boards about game matters as a whole, update news reports, and answer member questions and receive member complaints and comments, as well as ensuring the High Council takes these concerns into decision. *3. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is responsible for the public image and documentation of the alliance as a whole. He shall deal with the day-to-day issues of other alliances in relation to the USN that do not require the attention of the Councils, admit ambassadors and answer questions to the alliance, and assign ambassadors to other organizations to represent the USN. *4. Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is the chief of all recruiting matters of the alliance. He shall coordinate widespread recruiting programs, assign recruiting positions to members, and deal with question of potential recruits. III. Legislative Branch A. Senate The Senate shall serve as the voting and decision-making body that concerns the day-to-day affairs and movements of the alliance. They shall represent citizen concerns and address them as need be in sessions of Senate body affairs. All senators, like ministers, will be elected into office by the member body. The Senate shall comprise of seven members, who have the power to use a 2/3 majority vote to overrule Admin Council decisions. B. Citizen Petition All citizens of the member base have the right to petition for movements and lobby comments to the Senate to be addressed in Senate meetings and be voted on. C. Trial The Senate shall be responsible for all matters pertaining to trial of alliance members. A three-fourths majority on trial decisions for guilt must be achieved to claim guilt on matters. IV. Militia A. The Militia Structure The Militia shall serve as a security organization with for members to stand as full-time militia members. In times of alliance-wide activity of defensive measure, the militia will be called to stand with the entire alliance, and conscript the membership into the militia. The militia’s leader is the Security General, who shall be responsible for all affairs pertaining to member security and safety and shall represent military affairs in the High Council. V. Achieving Membership A. Becoming a Member To become a member, an interested recruit must sign up on the offsite USN forums. Additionally, he or she must make a post in the Guest Area stating their Nation Name, Nation Ruler, Resources, Nation Strength, and Previous Alliances.to be accepted. New members must remain active on the off-site forums, unless an address is sent to a leader stating inabilities to remain active. B. Further Requirements All members must in game have “United Sovereign Nations” as their organization affiliation. Additionally, members may not be involved in other organizations unless they serve as USN ambassadors to such. VI. War-time Moves A. Regarding Offensive Action Members are allowed Offensive wars in the pretext that they agree to pay reparations should the victimized nation ask on the USN boards, and agree not to attack any alliance-affiliated nations whatsoever. Additionally, the USN will in no way sponsor or assist in such offensive action. B. Nuclear Weapons Members are allowed as many nuclear weapons as they wish to stockpile. However, in war times, nuclear weapons shall never be utilized as a first-strike affair. Once war has been launched, however, if an aggressor faction does not back down, nuclear weapons shall be cleared for use on hostiles. C. Regarding Reparations Reparations for victim nations seeking payment from aggressor USN members shall be evaluated on a case-by-case basis. Reparations for USN nations attacked by others shall be demanded by a full payment for damages, and an additional 20% tacked on for aggressive behavior of hostiles. VII. Amendments A. Amendments to the Charter Amendments may be suggested at any time by members or government officials, to be voted on by the Senate, High Council, and Admin Council by a ¾ majority to pass. *1. Amendment I Until Further review, the United Sovereign Nations shall remain independent of inter-alliance quarrels and diplomacy, regarding wars and attack and defence pacts. This is subject to change regarding a further amendment nullifying this. Signed, ASB Marine91 Prozach Someone Category:United Sovereign Nations Category:Alliance charters